


First Time 第一次 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Finch第一次欠Reese一条命是在第十三天。设定于第一季初。





	First Time 第一次 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824042) by [TheHiddenMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory). 



> *Finch和Reese清水向  
> *设定在第一季初期  
> *两人刚开始合作时，不信任略严重！！！  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

First Time 第一次

作者：TheHiddenMemory

 

Finch第一次欠Reese一条命是在第十三天，他们刚发芽的脆弱搭档关系、小心谨慎的彼此审视以及随时扑面而来的各种风险开始第十三天。

“我能问问怎么回事么？”Finch开口。Reese把他自己颀长的身形塞到方向盘后，他雪白的袖口上有一处深色的污迹，西装袖口有磨损的痕迹。都是刚刚才多出来的。

“取决于你是不是真的想听到答案。”Reese的回答含糊其辞。Finch觉得他并不想听到答案，但他觉得自己有这个责任询问。因为，从灰烬里重组了这个人的人是他，如果什么时候基础崩溃、坍塌、一败涂地，那么，释放致命火焰的人也是他。

但他什么都没说。

不再有闲聊，只有沉默。他们在沉默中相互观察，取得微弱的相互认同。

Reese放松地坐着，那种悠然的姿态Finch永远没办法实现了；尽管这个结论他是不会分享的。

先留意到危险的是Reese。

他的手以闪电的速度挥出去，快而狠地一掌推到Finch肩上。

Finch的额头撞到副座的仪表盘。紧接着，车的后窗朝内炸开，玻璃碎片如雨点般落到后座。然后前玻璃窗也炸开了。

Finch的身体折成了一个和他的残躯不甚相宜的角度。他被困在不熟悉的环境里，陷在他不明白始末的混乱局势中。

Reese一只手有力地按在他的脖子后。Finch开始想他是不是犯了个严重错误，因为这是Reese的世界，不是他的；认为这两个世界会彼此相交的想法是多么荒谬。Reese的手放在他的脖子后，按住他。他无力抗衡，在这个方面完全无力抗衡。

轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，然后是枪声，玻璃碎裂的声音。

Reese从车里一跃而出。

更多的枪声响起，把时间切割成不等份的危机重重的片段。然后世界终于安静下来。

Reese回到驾驶座上的时候，Finch还没有找回身体的重心。Reese的身上多出了更多暗色的污迹、磨损和撕扯开的织物。沉默也更绵长。

Finch的脖子正中与脊柱相连的地方疼得像是灼热的白色火焰。他拖着自己的身躯努力坐直，姿态僵硬，而且非常勉强。

前中情局特工正以微妙而专注的目光盯着他，眼神平直但锐利简直能把人一层一层剥开。他实在是太聪明，太擅长入侵，远超Finch预期。

Reese率先打破沉默。他朝仪表盘点点头：“局势太紧急，我忘了自己力气有多大。刚刚不是故意对你下那么重手的。”他的语气里有一丝笑意，嘴角也微微挑了下。这也是Finch预期之外的：Reese这层爱调侃的温和人格，以及他的自谦。因为那些话纯粹是谎言，他和他都清楚。Finch的身体早因为他自身的不知轻重而损毁，被打碎了又重新拼合到一起。Reese非常清楚这一点，尽管他装得好像一无所知。

Finch的腿上落了一片碎玻璃片，仪表盘上则有个子弹孔。

“依我看，”Finch没正面答复Reese的话，他转开视线，强迫自己在急促呼吸之余挤出一个个字，并且小心地用语言拉开距离，“这比另一种可能的结局强。”

Reese的唇角挑得更高，他的笑意显而易见。Finch不明白这个男人怎么能这么[i][b]冷静[/b][/i]，反观他自己，因为差点挨了[i][b]子弹[/b][/i]，他全身的血管都在颤抖。

Finch是在这个时候注意到那把枪的。Finch从不喜欢枪支，哪怕它们只是处于静态，更不要说他刚刚才经历了一场枪林弹雨。这和通过耳机远远听到枪声完全不同，他刚刚是和子弹货真价实地擦肩而过。Reese拿起那把枪，退出枪膛里的子弹，Finch见此不由自主地瑟缩了一下。前中情局特工手上的活儿停住了，他的手握住枪膛但没有动。Finch立刻后悔自己刚刚有失谨慎的反应。承认对武器抱有反感是一码事，在这么近的距离内以这么直观的方式展示自己的厌恶程度是另一码事。Finch知道John Reese这样的人。John Reese，前政府杀手，危险，致命，擅长以最残酷的手段对人实施欺骗和压榨。他会揪住每一处弱点加以利用。他会嘲弄，讽刺，当面取笑这种软弱。他会对此加以利用和操控，挖掘，切割，分解，直到削肉见骨，直到只剩被粉碎的自尊。

但是Reese没有。

Reese，经受过严格训练擅长以最卑劣的技巧发掘弱点的前政府特工，看了一眼Finch，又看了一眼手中枪，慢慢地将枪支放低，将它换到远离Finch的那只手上，然后将它塞回腰间。他什么都没说。

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *我喜欢的大部分故事里，主角和主角会有非常机智俏皮的对话。但这个作者……她笔下的主角似乎总是偏爱——而且事实上我居然也很偏爱他们的——沉默。


End file.
